Tripping On Love And Weirdness (BWWM)
by MysticalGlazedCandy
Summary: Both were nuttier than a peanut and walnut hybrid. Yet a strange kind of bond was formed. And to think it all started with a peculiar meeting during a traumatic event...


I walked smoothly through the crowds of raging college folk. My current escape plan was at work during my irritated stride. Oh god why am I here? Oh right, I let my damn sister Jayla drag me here for company. I'm such an idiot...

"Alina! Get your ass back here!" Jayla called out behind me. Breaking me free from my inner self loathing.

"Why!? You seem just fine without me! I'm just going for a walk anyway!" I hollered. The stinking crowds were getting a little more aggressive and hands on. I didn't like that at all. In this spot out in the woods anything can happen and I didn't trust no one with my life. I was almost out of the crowds rave completely when I felt a hand grab my shoulder tightly . I whirled back around about to spit some venomous words then I realized it was just my sister.

"Ugh! Don't scare me like that! What do you want!?" I fired. Shaking my head in emphasis to my annoyance. She was really starting to be a really pain for me and my sanity. "I just want you to be safe on your walk is all" She grinned. Her mocha hands holding out a pastel pink switchblade to me. I took it quickly and put it In my back pocket.

"Aww, look at you caring about me. How sweet" I teased.

"Yeah well mom would literally kill me if something happened to you. I'm just reassuring my place on this earth" she said with a nod before she began to turn back into the crowds. "Yeah, well fudge you too!" I called out.

"Hoe bag!" She screamed.

"Rust bucket!" I remarked. She chuckled finally disappearing into the crowds.

I walked into the dimly moon lit forest making sure to stay on the stony path below my feet. I just moved here like a few days ago and getting lost in this forest definitely wasn't screw up I wanted to make. And even though I didn't care much I had to remember I was one of the only black people in this town. With pastel pink hair like the switchblade my sister handed me at that. Too much attention cloud bring the wrong attention, and that can bring trouble at a time like this.

As I continued to walk clearing my mind i hear a loud _snap_ fill the air around me. Look around or keep going?...Keep going. I quickened my stride to where I was nearly running. So I guess a jog then. It felt like one anyway. My freaking legs were burning really bad since the tight jeans I was wearing were made to suffocate and destroy living creatures within them.

My pain was the least of my problems now though since a dark figure jumped out in front of me. The silhouette tall and bulky like Paul fudging Bunyan. I stopped and backed up slowly in hesitation. "Hey pretty lady, I have a big surprise for you. Want to come see what it is?" A masculine voice rasped out.

"No sir, please i'd like to be alone" I squeaked.

My head shaking back and forth violently I fear as I continued to back away. Wow I was going to be raped out in these woods. Isn't the lumberjack suppose to save me from wolves or some crap like that? Not rape me and leave me for the freaking wolves. I was about to cry when I seen him laugh hoarsely and follow my previous steps down the path then i realized something. One: My stupid self could run and scream for help. Two: I had a blade in my pocket baby. If he came my way I'd slice him a kardashian face lift.

Confidence restored I snatched my blade from my back pocket and held it out in front of me. "Sir please! Just back up! I don't want to have to carve you a new face!" I shouted. That seemed to only amuse him more as he took off in a sprint to where I stood. This man was fudging crazy! I waited for him to get close enough then I juked him. He looked confused for a second and I used that to take off ahead of him but not before kicking him with my back leg. Simply put I used his back as a booster for my run against hell.

"Bitch!" he growled.

Oh fudge! Fudge sticks! I heard foot steps behind me catching up, and I ran even faster. I'm not dying out in these horrific woods. I'm not going to die like a bimbo from a scary movie. Yeah coming for a walk at night all alone was typical victim mess and a dumb one on my part. But dang it wanted space and my life is not going to be the price paid for that decision.

My mental affirmations were short lived though. As I was tackled seconds afterwards and laid face down on the stony path. The impact of the fall hurt like hell, and sent my eyes watering. I kicked, screamed, and struggled but it was no use. When I attempted something with the blade in my hand the attacker simply ripped the blade from me and threw it into the forest. I cried and screamed louder in frustration. However, the sound of something unzipping and a hard indent against her pants momentarily passed her freak out.

"Yeah, you feel that? I knew it would shut you up. Women like you need to be knocked down a few sizes is all. That's good you're being cooperative" he rubbed against me.

My eyes widened in horror and rage. Women like me? Knock down a few sizes? Oh HELL no! "Get off of me!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Fighting the hardest I ever fought in my life while he attempted to subdue me better. I felt my pants being pulled down roughly during the process as well and it sent me hectic. I could feel my heartbreaking as I truly realized how real this was. I was really about to be raped.

My heart stopped though when all of a sudden a loud gun shot sound blasted into the air. With a loud thud the heavy weight once on top of me shifted and landed besides me instead. I screamed when I met the mans icy gaze as he convulsed on the ground.

"Hey darling, you might want to get up now. Unless you want all that icky blood on your clothes" A smooth voice called out behind her.

"What the hell!?" I screamed.


End file.
